CRAZY HYPERNESS!
by Obsessive-4life
Summary: CHAPTER THREE UP! You'll love it, garenteed, or your money back! Two hyper and crazy girls decide to be teen titans, so they write a story. Rated pg 13 for insults, bad words, and future badness.
1. INTRO TO DA HYPERNESS! beware!

Amy: Hi! I'm Amy!  
  
Caitlin: and I'm Caitlin!  
  
Amy: and we're  
  
Both: Your FAIRY GODPARENTS!  
  
Caitlin: Wait, aren't we doing a Teen Titans fic?  
  
Amy: oopsies, we made a boo-boo.  
  
Caitlin: lets try again.  
  
Amy: OK, HI! I'm AMY!  
  
Caitlin: AND I'M CAITLIN!  
  
Amy: And we're  
  
Both: the worlds GREATEST writers!!!!!  
  
Caitlin: we are?  
  
Amy: I dunno, it just sounds good.  
  
Caitlin: oh, well I like "Worlds Greatest Super-Heroes" better.  
  
Amy: yea. it's good. TO BAD WE AREN'T!  
  
Caitlin: we aren't? *Sniff* I wanted to save the world and be a Teen Titan! *Sob*  
  
Amy: *cry* I know, *sniff* me too... *Light bulb* WAIT! I know! *Evil grin*  
  
Caitlin: uh-oh, evil grin.  
  
Amy: We're the world's greatest writers, right? So-  
  
Caitlin: we are?  
  
Amy: YES! Now shut up! *bonks Caitlin* as I was saying, so we ca-  
  
Caitlin: *Bonks Amy*  
  
Amy: STOP THAT!  
  
Caitlin: *cowers* continue.  
  
Amy: since we're the world's greatest writers, we can do anything we want, including. Dun dun dun. BEING TEEN TITANS!  
  
Caitlin: and making out with beast boy!  
  
Amy: and Robin!  
  
Both: AND KILLING STARFIRE! *Lightning strikes, evil laugh* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Caitlin: no offense to Starfire fans.  
  
Amy: YAY! LET'S RIGHT!  
  
Caitlin: don't you mean "Write"?  
  
Amy: -_- w/e. I CALL KEYBOARD!  
  
Caitlin: why?  
  
Amy: cuz I type better than you, that's why.  
  
Caitlin: *sniff* FINE! *Cry* be that way!  
  
Amy: heh heh, HERE GOES NOTHING!  
  
Caitlin: why do you always say that?  
  
Amy: :P  
  
Killer: I AM THE DISCLAIMER! Neither Amy nor Caitlin owns the Teen Titans (of which is a VERY good thing, because Amy would be married to Robin, and Starfire would be dead) or Cocoa puffs. If they did they'd be rich. They don't own Wyatt either. If he knew he was in this fic, Amy and Caitlin would cease to exist.  
  
Amy: you can stop now.  
  
Killer: OK! ~*~*~*~ Time: 4:23  
  
Date: July 5th  
  
Location: Caitlin's house ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amy and Caitlin had known each other since 2nd grade. The both loved stuffing their faces, watching stupid movies together, getting together on the weekends, you know, normal teenage stuff. They never dreamed that one day, in addition to having to save the potato chips from being eaten by the dog; they'd have to save the world.  
  
"Ugh," Amy said, while tearing apart Caitlin's kitchen, "don't you have ANY cinnamon stuff?" Amy had a weird obsession with spicy candy.  
  
"No," Caitlin responded, while petting her dog, Roger, "you ate it all yesterday."  
  
"So what? Your mom had a good 5 hours to shop before I came over again." Amy replied, while standing on the counter, looking on top of the refrigerator. Caitlin sighed. "Amy, what are you doing?"  
  
"Looking for atomic fireballs." Came the reply from behind the stove.  
  
"Why would my family hide them from you?" Caitlin asked, bewildered. Amy poked her head out from the cabinets. "They wouldn't." she responded, "I'm trying to see if I dropped any yesterday." ::sweat drop::  
  
"Oo! WAIT!" Amy cried, and ran out of the kitchen. Caitlin stood there, bewildered by her quick movement. "That girl is insane!" she whispered to Roger. Roger wagged his tail approvingly. Amy rushed back in, her blonde hair covering her face as she lifted a tin of Altoids triumphantly. "I forgot that I had snitched these from Wyatt last week." She said, referring to a boy who was annoying, stupid, pale, and thought he was ghetto.  
  
"Wow," Caitlin said, amazed, "you actually forgot you had something spicy."  
  
"Shut up." Amy said, her mouth full of candy. Caitlin laughed, "Wanna go swimming?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," Amy replied, "I CALL BATHROOM!" she shouted, as she disappeared down the hall, slamming the bathroom door behind her. Caitlin cringed; her dad hated it when Amy slammed doors. Caitlin walked into her own room, and closed the door softly. If Amy couldn't be quiet, then at least one of them could. Caitlin had just put on her bathing suit when Amy burst through the door, grabbed Caitlin, and dragged her outside. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Roger followed the two girls, curled up under the trampoline, and watched Amy shove Caitlin into the pool.  
  
"Ha!" Amy laughed, as Caitlin came up sputtering for air.  
  
"That wasn't funny!" Caitlin shouted.  
  
"Yes it was." Amy responded.  
  
Caitlin grabbed Amy by the ankles and pulled her in. "Now THAT'S funny."  
  
"HEY!" Amy yelled, "Now you've done it, IT'S ON!"  
  
"It's BEEN on!" Caitlin replied, splashing Amy. Amy never stood a chance when it came to swimming. (Amy: HEY! Stop taking over the keyboard!  
  
Caitlin: well it's true!  
  
Amy: you have no way of knowing! We've always ganged up on your little sister and been on the same team!  
  
Caitlin: good point!  
  
Amy: o__O and..  
  
Caitlin: I'll be a good girl and stop taking over the keyboard.  
  
Amy: GOOD! Now, scratch that "No chance" remark!) Both Amy and Caitlin were equally matched when it came to swimming. Amy had her speed and flexibility, and Caitlin with her superb splashing maneuvers.  
Roger yawned wearily. He wanted to go inside. It was too hot out. He looked over at the two girls, who were having a blast. Suddenly, over the lawn drifted the scent of. dun dun dun. THE TERRORIZING FOX! (Caitlin: there actually is a fox that terrorizes people in my neighborhood.  
  
Amy: Yea! I remember! It was like 8:30, and we were gonna let the dog out, but we couldn't, cuz the fox was there!  
  
Caitlin: yea, and you said it was a serial killer, and jumped around and howled at the moon in ur pjs.  
  
Amy: a Cereal killer? SAVE THE COCO PUFFS!  
  
Caitlin: she really is insane!  
  
Amy: *bonks Caitlin*  
  
Caitlin: ow!) Roger stood up, the hair on his back bristling. He barked loudly, and began to chase the fox. Both girls jumped out of the pool and ran after him. Amy was the fastest, and scooped him up. As Caitlin whispered to him soothingly, he saw, out of the corner of his eye, the fox turn around, WINK at him, turn into a FROG and hop off.  
"It's ok, Roger, don't worry." Caitlin whispered softly.  
"I wonder what he was all worked up about." Amy said thoughtfully.  
"I dunno," Caitlin said, "but I'm gonna put him inside."  
"Yea, good idea. Lets go inside too and watch a movie or prank call Wyatt!"  
"Good idea!" they both ran into the house.  
In the distance, the small green frog transformed into a human-like shape, and hurried away.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-___-____-_------_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__________--_--_-_-------_-____-___  
  
Amy: *sings* And the fox got away!  
  
Caitlin: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Amy: it wasn't that funny.  
  
Caitlin: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Amy: o__O STOP!  
  
Caitlin: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Amy: STOP! IT WASN"T THAT FUNNY!  
  
Caitlin: it's just that. ha ha ha ha ha ha. I can. hahahahahaha. imagin you. hahahahaha *bursts into hysterical giggles*  
  
Amy: -_-  
  
Caitlin: can't *choke* stop. ha ha ha ha. the laughter!  
  
Amy: it's really not that funny.  
  
Caitlin: ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha hah ha  
  
Amy: hmmmmmmmmmmmmm *lightbulb* AHA! Oh caitliiiiiiiiiiin  
  
Caitlin: ha ha what haha?  
  
Amy: Wyatt says he loves you, and will forever and ever!  
  
Caitlin: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!  
  
Amy: what were you saying?  
  
Caitlin: o__O I forgot.  
  
Amy: -_- w/e. well, that's it!  
  
Caitlin: And now you know  
  
Amy: cause it's  
  
Both: MIKES SUPER SHORT SHOW!  
  
Caitlin: I thought it was a teen titans fic. 


	2. Maricons and kicking Robin

Hyper: WHEEEEEHEEEEEEHEEEEE! I AM THE DISCLAIMER TODAY!!!!!! Please note that neither Amy (obsessive) nor Caitlin owns the Teen Titans, which is fortunate for the Titans. This chapter will have a nasty version of the "F.U.N. song" from spongebob squarepants, and Amy kicking Robin in the you- know-where and calling him a "Maricon" (that's Spanish for 'fairy' or the ruder version of the word "gay")  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Caitlin: HI! And welcome back to CRAZY HYPERNESS!  
  
Amy: HEY! That's my part!  
  
Caitlin: Not anymore!  
  
Amy: Says who?  
  
Caitlin: SAYS ME!  
  
Amy: oh yea?  
  
Caitlin: YEA!  
  
Amy: well, then, LET'S GET IT ON!!!  
  
Caitlin: Get what on?  
  
Amy: -_- I give up.  
  
Caitlin: Give up what? Your boyfriend? Oh wait, YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!!!!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha  
  
Amy: *bonks Caitlin* Neither do you.  
  
Caitlin: oh yea..  
  
Amy: idiot.  
  
Caitlin: :(  
  
Amy: Let's sing the nasty version of the fun song!  
  
Caitlin: the one you made up at lunch?  
  
Amy: YUP!  
  
Caitlin: YAY!!!  
  
Amy: "F" is for friends who DO STUFF together.  
  
Caitlin: "U" is for u and me.  
  
Amy: "C" is for caring.  
  
Caitlin: "K" if for knowing.  
  
Both: Beneath the bed covering!  
  
Amy: that was fun.  
  
Caitlin: Story time!  
  
Random person: STORIES! YAY! *runs away*  
  
Amy: Riiiiiiiiiiight.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Location: Temporary Teen Titan Headquarters  
  
Time: 5:13  
  
Date: July 5th  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Don't EVER make me go there again!" Beastboy shouted, "that dog is VICIOUS!"  
  
Raven looked at him like he was crazy. "The dog is the size of a loaf of bread." She said, annoyed, "he wouldn't hurt a fly."  
  
"A VICIOUS LOAF OF BREAD!" Beast boy thundered in Raven's ear. Raven's eyes lit up red, and she hissed at him. ::gulp:: "sorry..." he said, meekly.  
  
Robin sighed, "yea, so they have an 'evil, vicious' dog, but what about THEM????"  
  
"Don't you mean THEY? THEY is a scary movie."  
  
"Shut up. The Girls, which one would be the best for the Titans?" Robin asked.  
  
"hmmmmmmm..." Beastboy looked thoughtful. "I can't choose."  
  
"Just when I thought he was using his brain." Cyborg whispered.  
  
"What brain?" Raven Replied.  
  
"DUDES! I HAVE A BRAIN!!!!"  
  
"Beastboy, just choose." Robin said, annoyed.  
  
"I already told you, I CAN'T DECIDE!!!!"  
  
"You know their powers, I could sense them, now which personality would be better?"  
  
"Ray, I know that. I. JUST. CAN'T. CHOOSE!" He said loudly and slowly.  
  
"We can't choose both." Raven said."  
  
"Why not?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Yea, little lady, why not?" Cyborg chimed in.  
  
Raven remained quiet.  
  
"So it is decided!" Starfire shrieked, "we will have two new friends!!!!"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Location: Caitlin's house  
  
Time: 9:30  
  
Date: July 5th  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Caitlin!" called Amy while digging through Caitlin's freezer, "Where's the ice-cream?"  
  
"You ate it all." Caitlin said, painting her nails at the table.  
  
"No I didn't," Amy replied, tossing a bag of frozen peas over her shoulder, "You had two gallons."  
  
"Then you ate all two gallons. How you stay thin is beyond me." Caitlin said, absent-mindedly.  
  
"I have a fast metabolism."  
  
"Ooo, big word."  
  
"Shaddup." Amy continued to tear through the kitchen. She went off into one of the cabinets and returned with a bag of chips. "Roger seems nervous tonight." She remarked through a mouthful of chips.  
  
"Could you stop eating for two seconds?" Caitlin asked.  
  
Amy threw a chip at her. "Let's watch Finding Nemo." She suggested.  
  
"Another movie?"  
  
"Yea, it can be a double feature. I'll get the popcorn."  
  
"I'll get the movie ready." Caitlin replied happily. Both girls went their separate ways. Perhaps five minutes later, they were sitting on the couch, fighting over the popcorn, entranced by the movie. (Amy: We're going to take this window of opportunity to-  
  
Caitlin: EMBARRASS AMY! *Turns on TV*  
  
TV Amy: *kissing picture of Robin* ROBIN! Oh robin! ROBIN!!!!!!!  
  
Real Amy: EEP! *Turns off TV* Keep this up, and you won't be in "No matter where you go I will find you."  
  
Caitlin: I don't care. :P  
  
Amy: Good. *Turns on TV*  
  
TV Caitlin: *counting zits singing* It was an itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini, that she wore for the first time today, an itsy bitsy teeny weeny-  
  
Real Caitlin: EEP! *Turns off TV* *bonks Amy with pillow*  
  
Amy: *bonks Caitlin with videotape*  
  
Caitlin: *grabs Video tape, reads* EMBARASSING MOMENTS OF WYATT.  
  
Amy: Oh yea, I forgot about that.  
  
TV Wyatt: *dancing in white short shorts and pink tank-top* I'm a slaaaaaaaaave, forever, I'm not trying to hide it, I will not deny that I'm a slaaaaaaaaaaaave-  
  
A&C: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Amy: WAIT!  
  
Caitlin: what?  
  
Amy: we have to finish Ch.2!  
  
Caitlin: Oh, yea!)  
  
After the movie at 10:50, and Amy and Caitlin had decided to take an early night. Well, actually, her dad wanted them to shut up, so they did.  
  
"It's not that bad," Caitlin remarked as the two of them trekked towards the bathroom to brush their teeth.  
  
"Yea," Amy replied, "we could be attacked by five weird super heroes while we're trying to sleep."  
  
"What? That's not what I meant."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Location: Caitlin's bedroom  
  
Time: 10:50  
  
Date: DUH!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"SHHHH!" Robin hissed, "I think they're coming!!!" Robin was underneath the bed, really close to where Amy was sleeping. Raven was in the closet, and Beastboy, who had transformed himself into a mealworm, was behind Caitlin's mirror. (Caitlin: a mealworm?  
  
Amy: POWER TO THE MEALWORMS!!!!!  
  
Caitlin: Mealworms are stupid!  
  
Amy: NO! They are kewl!!!  
  
Caitlin: STUPID!  
  
Amy: KEWL  
  
CAITLIN: STUPID!!!  
  
AMY: STUPID!  
  
Caitlin: KEWL!  
  
Amy: hahahaha.  
  
Caitlin: freak.)  
  
Robin listened carefully, 'yup,' he thought, 'they're coming!' He glanced around, everyone was well hidden, he couldn't even see Starfire of Cyborg, who were lurking outside the window.  
  
The footsteps were even louder, and he heard the door creak open, and the sound of muffled footsteps on the carpet. He heard the bedsprings creak above his head, and saw Amy lying on the floor. He waited until they were asleep and signled the others, then very carefully, they all crept out of their hiding places.  
  
"let's do Caitlin first" Beastboy suggested.  
  
"why?" asked Robin.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
Robin leaned over Caitlin, injecting something in her arm.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE!!!" Came a shriek from behind him, there Amy stood, glaring menecingly, her hair wild about her face. "TAKE THAT!" She shrieked, and kicked him in the you-know-where.  
  
"ooooooooooooooooooooooow!!!!!" Robin doubled over.  
  
"Maricon." She hissed, when beastboy lept up behind her and ingected something in her arm, she slumped over.  
  
"That little-" Robin swore luridly.  
  
========== ===== ========== ========== =========  
  
Amy:hahahaha that was fun.  
  
Caitlin: yea, 4 you. I got stuck with a needle.  
  
Amy: so?  
  
Caitlin: good point.  
  
Amy: so, what will happen next, will anything spark between the two .... er... what's the word I'm looking for?  
  
Caitlin: between Amy or Robin.  
  
Amy: GOOD! And will they get the two girls to the tower with out being hurt?  
  
Caitlin: and will the titans survive after they give Amy and Caitlin credit cards?  
  
Amy: WHO KNOWS????  
  
A&C: WE LOVE YOU! BYE!!!  
  
Hyper: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!, or face my wrath!!! 


	3. Damn, Shit, and Amy being horney

IMPORTANT! Read!: Word of the day: DAMN  
  
Wyatt: *tied to chair with electric razor coming nearer and nearer* Caitlin and Amy-  
  
Amy: ahem  
  
Wyatt: *sweat* I mean Neither Amy nor Caitlin own the teen titans, if they did, Amy would be even more perverted and sick than she already-  
  
Amy: HEY!  
  
Wyatt: I mean Amy and Robin would marry and I could date Starfire who is too stupid to know what a jerk I am.  
  
Caitlin: Heads up to Star. He's very dumb, trust me on this, I dated him.  
  
Amy: EW!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == =  
  
Amy: WHOOHOO!!!!!!  
  
Caitlin: What???  
  
Amy: I am HYPER!!!  
  
Caitlin: After running around outside for half an hour?  
  
Amy: YEP!!!  
  
Caitlin: and jumping on the trampoline?  
  
Amy: YEP!!!  
  
Caitlin: well at least in all this there is some good news.  
  
Amy: what?  
  
Caitlin: I just saved a load of money on my car insurance by switching to Gieco  
  
Amy: -_-  
  
Caitlin: I know I'm funny, I am soooooo funny!  
  
Audience: BOO! YOU STINK!  
  
Caitlin: when'd we get an audience?  
  
Amy: They came in to boo you. CELL PHONES ROCK!  
  
Audience: YAY!!!  
  
Caitlin: THE AUDIENCE IS RETARDED!  
  
Audience: YAAA- I mean BOOO!  
  
Caitlin: *kills audience*  
  
Audience: x_x  
  
Amy: Violence, I like violence.  
  
Caitlin: I like the story.  
  
Amy: story? What story?  
  
Caitlin: YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID YOU THINK WE WERE WRITING?  
  
Amy: a thrilling psycho killer novel?  
  
Caitlin: -_-  
  
Amy: what? I thought it was funny.  
  
Audience: YAY AMY!!!  
  
Caitlin: I KILLED YOU ALL!!! DIE AGAIN, EVIL MINIONS OF AMY!!!  
  
Audience: oops. *dies again* x_x  
  
Amy: muahahahahahaha I love my evil minions.  
  
Caitlin: why don't I get evil minions?  
  
Amy: because, unlike you, I am special.  
  
Barney: every one of us is special, we should sing a song about it.  
  
Amy: NO!!!  
  
*Caitlin takes over keyboard*  
  
Caitlin: Muahhha  
  
*Amy gains her rightful control and harms Caitlin physically.*  
  
Barney: Now now, violence is never the answer.  
  
Amy: says who?  
  
Caitlin: yea who? And how did you get in here anyway, don't you know this is a Teen Titan fiction?  
  
Amy: yea, and did you notice that we didn't actually write the chapter yet?  
  
Caitlin: we better kill barney fast!  
  
*Amy and Caitlin get a chain saw and weed wacker and turn barney into a purple, green and red mess.*  
  
Barney: x_x  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = Location: Teen Titan Tower  
  
Time: 9:00 am  
  
Date: July 6th  
  
Amy and Caitlin awoke to find them on a cold cement floor in an unrecognizable place.  
  
"ARG!!!" Amy screeched, "where the hell are we?"  
  
"HELL!?!?" Caitlin shrieked, "WE'RE IN HELL? NOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Amy looked at her like she was an idiot. (Amy: and you are!  
  
Caitlin: *smacks Amy*  
  
Amy: ow.) "We are not in hell, we are simply in-" she stopped when she saw Robin, "OO! Hot guy! REALLY HOT GUY! HOT DREAMY GUY! I must be dreaming! Uh- oh, I know how this dream ends! I don't want Caitlin to know how horney I am."  
  
Robin looked at her, "I'm not a dream guy, I'm the maricon, remember? And Horney?"  
  
"Er, I didn't say horney, I said my jokes are corny." Amy said, trying to cover it up.  
  
"uh-huh.." Robin said, not believing her, "anyways, we're the Teen Titans, and that kick you gave me really hurt, so if you don't do what we ask, we're suing you."  
  
"oooh, guys who threaten me with blackmail are hot!" Amy then glanced at Caitlin, and everyone else in the room, "what? They are!"  
  
"what ever, Amy." Caitlin said, annoyed, "You think every thing about the male species is hot!"  
  
"That is SO not true! Wyatt is so NOT HOT!"  
  
"who said Wyatt is of the male species?"  
  
"good point."  
  
Robin cleared his throat, "sorry to interrupt this gossip session, but we have business to deal with."  
  
"What kind of business?" Amy asked, eyeing him.  
  
"Not THAT kind of business, dumbass." Caitlin said.  
  
"damn."  
  
Robin looked at them annoyed, "Why won't they listen to me???" he asked Raven  
  
"Because they're girls, and one of them thinks you're hot, so you better leave the room."  
  
"um, ok.." Robin said, leaving.  
  
"NOO! MARICON! DON'T LEAVE!" Amy yelled after he left.  
  
"you just called him a faggot, you know."  
  
"I thought it meant fairy"  
  
Caitlin sighed, "Fairy means faggot."  
  
"oh, then what are those pretty little creatures with wings that live in fairy tales?"  
  
Caitlin sighed, "Forget it Amy, give up while you're ahead."  
  
"Ahead of what?"  
  
"nevermind."  
  
Raven, meanwhile was extremely annoyed. "I WANT YOU TO STOP JABBERING ABOUT USELESS THINGS!" She yelled.  
  
"Um, ok." Amy said.  
  
"we'll stop." Caitlin retoned.  
  
"Ok, thank you. We are the teen titans."  
  
"Dur." Amy said.  
  
Raven's temple throbbed. "We have selected you to be members of the teen titans."  
  
"And what if we say no?"  
  
"Then we will sue you for beating up Robin, and you'll never learn to use your powers."  
  
Caitlin and Amy jumped up, "WE HAVE POWERS?!?" They both shrieked.  
  
"Yes, you have powers."  
  
"COOLIO!" Amy yelled, "What can I do?"  
  
Raven sighed. "You can shoot heat rays, like starting fires and such, and you have super speed and are in essence a greater acrobat than Robin."  
  
"Those powers suck. I wanna fly." Amy complained.  
  
Well you cant, and you'll have to live with it."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"What powers do I have?" Caitlin asked eagerly.  
  
"You can shoot water rays, freeze people, and talk to animals."  
  
"AWESOME!" Caitlin shouted.  
  
"HEY!" Amy complained, "why does she get three powers?"  
  
"Because I'm special." Caitlin said. (Barney: Everyone is special.  
  
Caitlin: I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!"  
  
Barney: Violence is never the answer.  
  
Amy: yes it is. *Hacks barney into pieces*)  
  
Amy snorted. "Fine, be that way."  
  
Caitlin grinned, "I will then."  
  
Amy stuck out her tongue. At that moment, Beastboy walked in the room, yawning sleepily. Caitlin's jaw dropped, and she stared at him drooling.  
  
"What is so-" Amy turned around, "why are you drooling over a green dude?"  
  
"He's a totally hot green dude."  
  
"Why thank you." Beast boy said, popping over Caitlin's Shoulder.  
  
"EEK!" Caitlin screeched, Amy just groaned.  
  
"I'm going off to find Maricon." She said, and left.  
  
"Damn."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Amy: I love that word. Damn, Damn, Damny damn damn damn.  
  
Caitlin: I happen to like the word fu-  
  
Amy: DON'T SAY IT!  
  
Caitlin: Why?  
  
Amy: Because it's rude. You can have the word "shit"  
  
Caitlin: okeydoke. Shit shit shitty shit shit shat.  
  
Amy: I'm outie.  
  
Caitlin: and I'm shitty!  
  
Amy: and I'm Horn-. aw forget it.  
  
Caitlin: T-t-t-hat's all f-f-f-olks! 


End file.
